The Dark Shadows:SYOC
by MelissaTheOtherCursedDemigod
Summary: This will be made into a real story! Create a character for my story The Dark Shadows.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my 4th story. I will make this a full story. Make your charters as crazy as you want!

Name:

Nickname (optional):

Parents:

Age:

Hair (be as descriptive as possible):

Eyes:

Skin color:

Any family members on the mortal parent's side:

Weapons:

Group (drama geeks, nerds, jocks, popular, etc.):

Powers (reasonable powers):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Fatal flaw:

Tattoos/Scars/Piercing:

Personality:

Romance(If yes, with who):

History:

Anything I forgot:

Here's Mine:

Name: Megan Jones

Nickname (optional): Meg, Rainbow

Parents: Iris and Arthur Jones(adopted she never knew her real dad)

Age: 16

Hair (be as descriptive as possible):

.com/.com/imgres?q=girls+with+blue+hair&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1249&bih=539&tbm=isch&tbnid=QOMwnDc_iPrOuM:&imgrefurl=.com/forum/barton-town/why-love-me-if-im-not-beautiful/t.69593573_61/&docid=_QyqgMPgDRSYeM&imgurl=..com/albums/oo10/shuddup_&w=480&h=640&ei=MnuxT9r-F4GS6gHx6IGeCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=919&vpy=101&dur=3803&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=88&ty=134&sig=103626145528296004802&page=2&tbnh=157&tbnw=118&start=14&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:14,i:180

Eyes: light blue

Skin color: pale

Any family members on the mortal parent's side: none

Weapons: a paint brush that turns into a sword and bow and arrows

Group(s)(drama geeks, nerds, jocks, popular, etc.): drama geeks, Goth/ emo/ scene, art club, choir

Powers (reasonable powers): can paint anything and can see the future through paintings and dreams

Likes: paint, building things, joking around, ice cream

Dislikes: Serious people, caramel, girly things

Strengths: painting and archery

Weaknesses: sword fighting

Fears: her friends would die

Fatal flaw: trust and loyalty

Tattoos/Scars/Piercing: a nose piercing, earrings

Personality: She is depressing sometimes but over all she is fun to be around. She is smart and crazy.

Romance(If yes, with who): Leo

History: She lived with her adopted dad until she was 8. Then she left home and went to live with her friend. She was in every art related group at school. She loved to sing and dance. One day she got attacked by a chimera and got sent to camp.

Anything I forgot:

-She has ADHD and is Dyslexic

-She hates girly girls

-Her eyes change color

-Her hair changes color but stays blue most of the time

-Her best friends from Camp are Piper and Jason

-Her best "mortal" friends are Ansiabelle and Catherine

-She is very powerful for a demigod*maybe she is not one O.o*

- She is very hyper*me: DON'T GIVE HER SUGER….it's to late -.-*

- She lived in a foster home until she was 4

- All she knows about her real dad is that he had golden blonde hair, green eyes, and his name starts with an A

- She listens to music by Avril Lavigne

- She has been at camp for 4 years

A/N: Create your character! If you do here is a virtual cookie (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Once I get 15 reviews I will start choosing. I will only choose 7-10.


	2. Characters

A/N Here are SOME of the characters I have chosen some of them you won't find in the reviews because they were PM'ed to me:

Hecate cabin:

Alana Abernathy

Charlotte Marie-Anne Damiri

Poseidon Cabin:

Miyako Lily Arishima

Oceana Waves

Demeter Cabin:

Blythe Campbell

Summer Coleman

Ares Cabin:

Manya Reverra

Kadia Ruins

Nyx Cabin:

Alexander J. Riley

Jamie White

Thanatos Cabin:

Analisa Cincardio

December Black

Hades Cabin:

Luis Flores

Ansiabelle

Zeus Cabin:

Joshua Newman

Nemesis Cabin:

Tracy Collins

Juliana Alexa

Gaia Cabin:

Daniel Yarlett

Athena Cabin:

Catherine

-Dark Shadows-

Megan Jones and Leo, but Oceana Waves likes Leo

Miyako Lily Arishima and Malcolm

Charlotte Marie-Anne Damiri likes Alexander J. Riley

Tracy Collins and Nico

_Those are the couples so far…._

A/N Like I said before this is just a few of the characters and the couples I decided, you still could submit if you want.


	3. Final List

A/N Here is the final list of characters:

Hecate cabin:

Alana Abernathy

Charlotte Marie-Anne Damiri

Poseidon Cabin:

Miyako Lily Arishima

Dylan Nelson

Oceana Waves

Demeter Cabin:

Blythe Campbell

Summer Coleman

Ares Cabin:

Manya Reverra

Kadia Ruins

Nyx Cabin:

Alexander J. Riley

Jamie White

Thanatos Cabin:

Analisa Cincardio

December Black

Tyche Cabin:

Christopher James Mitchell

Hades Cabin:

Luis Flores

Mela Ebony Kulesa

Persephone Cabin:

Ansiabelle

Zeus Cabin:

Joshua Newman

Marianne Le Blanc

Nemesis Cabin:

Tracy Collins

Juliana Alexa

Gaia Cabin:

Daniel Yarlett

Athena Cabin:

Sophia Penelope Venizelos

Catherine

-Dark Shadows-

Megan Jones and Leo, but Oceana Waves likes Leo

Miyako Lily Arishima and Malcolm

Charlotte Marie-Anne Damiri likes Alexander J. Riley

Tracy Collins and Nico

Marianne Le Blanc and Will Solace

Mela Ebony Kulesa and Skylar Bleu

Alana Abernathy and Christopher James Mitchell

Sophia Penelope Venizelos and Conner Stoll

_Those are the couples so far…._

A/N These are the final characters. If you want to submit any characters just PM me is you have a account and if you don't just put Extra Character. They mat be used and they might not. Oh Yea I have a polyvore account and if you want I can create your character an outfit. I already have one for Megan and Oceana. Here is the link:

http: / arielle summers . polyvore. com( erase the spaces, add / in the begining and it is the one that say's Megan's Outfit)


End file.
